America's Next Top Model
by Krazygirl23
Summary: It's going to be one wild ride!
1. Chapter 1

_**America's Next Top Model**_

Disclaimer: I do **not**own the Clique or the characters of the Clique! I do **not** own Americas Next Top Model!

**Contestants **

**Name: Massie Block**

**Age: 20**

**Married: Derrick Harrington (2 years)**

**Occupation: Internship at Betsey Johnson**

**Physical Description: Height: 5"7.5 Weight: 105 Appearance: Long Chestnut hair up to elbows, bright amber eyes and tan skin.**

**Name: Claire Lyons**

**Age: 22**

**Married: Cameron Fisher**

**Occupation: Studying to become a nurse**

**Physical Description: Height: 5"8 Weight: 106 Appearance : Shoulder length wavy platinum blonde hair, aqua eyes and pale skin**

**Name: Alicia Rivera **

**Age: 20**

**Dating: Josh Hotz **

**Occupation: Looking…**

**Physical Description: Height: 5"8 Weight: 109 Appearance: Long black hair up to mid back, light brown eyes and very tan skin.**

**Name: Dylan Marvil **

**Age: 21**

**Fiancé: Chris Plovert**

**Occupation: Host of the Daily Grind**

**Physical Description: Height 5"9 Weight: 113 Appearance: Shoulder length bright red hair, hazel eyes and cream skin**

**Name: Kristen Gregory**

**Age: 24**

**Dating: Single**

**Occupation: Studying to become a lawyer**

**Physical Description: Height: 5"6.5 Weight: 102 Appearance: Light brown hair up to her chin, dark blue eyes and pale skin**

**Name: Casey-Lynn William**

**Age: 19**

**Dating: Single**

**Occupation: Studying to become a fashion designer**

**Physical Description: Height: 5"8 Weight: 88 Appearance: Dark brown wavy hair up to her mid back, light green eyes and very tan skin**

**Name: Aria Raymond**

**Age: 23**

**Dating: Single**

**Children: Louis Raymond (Boy and 3 years old)**

**Occupation: Looking….**

**Physical Description: Height: 5"7 Weight: 100 Appearance: Dark brown shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes and light chocolate skin**

**Name: Brianna Jackson**

**Age: 19**

**Dating: Single**

**Occupation: Looking…**

**Physical Description: Height: 5"7.5 Weight: 105 Appearance: Light brown curly hair up to her shoulders, dark brown eyes and chocolate skin**

**Name: Nicole-Taylor Smyth**

**Age: 21**

**Dating: Derrick Harrington**

**Children: Taylor Smyth (Girl and 1 year old)**

**Occupation: Studying to become a teacher**

**Physical Description: Height: 5"8 Weight: 110 Appearance: Dark brown hair up to her elbows, light blue eyes and very tan skin**

**Name: Zoey Richards **

**Age: 22**

**Dating: Single…..**

**Occupation: Looking…..**

**Physical Description: Height: 5"7 Weight: 137 Appearance: Dirty blonde hair up to her mid back, hazel eyes and pale skin**

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**America's Next Top Model**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own the Clique series or characters. I do not own America's next top model!**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**We have just picked up all of the contestants of ANTM and are headed to their house.**_

_**Massie's POV**_

_** I looked from side to side at the girls that I would be competing with. Puhlease, I thought. I have this down pact. These girls in front of me were all dull, boring and ugly. They were plain, nothing original about any of them, but me, I am special, I am different. I have my life already planned out, every little detail to be exact and this was actually on my list, on the list of things to do before I die and since now I am young and beautiful why not give this little competition a try? **_

_** My luscious hair bounced on top of my head as I turn to my right. A beautiful Latino girl with piercing bone structure stared at me and smiled a toothy grin. I smile back unintentionally and turn to face the window.**_

_** "Hello, I am Alicia Rivera, and you?" she had a soft but interesting voice.**_

_** "Massie, Massie Block." Alicia nods lightly and put her delicate hand in front of my face. I stare at it not understanding what exactly I should do with it. I raise my newly waxed eyebrow and she giggles. "You're supposed to shake it silly." she explains. I shake her hand and instantly pull out my Purell hand sanitizer out of my black and white Chanel handbag.**_

_** "Don't worry, I am clean Massie." Alicia frowned.**_

_** "Sure…." You could hear the sarcasm drip out of my mouth."Sorry, I am just a clean freak I guess." I apologize. "It is fine Massie." she rolled her tongue as she spoke my name.**_

_** "Well, nice meeting you Massie."**_

_** I ignore her and begin to smooth my limited edition Ralph Lauren trench coat. Uh! This girl is nice, beautiful and smart to bad she won't be here long after I am done with her, I smile.**_

_**Claire's POV**_

_** I squat down next to a plump girl with baggy clothing on and her messy dirty blonde hair in a poof ball plopped on top of her head. She sat focusing on her iPhone, not paying attention to me or anyone at all. She finally turns to face me as I force a smile.**_

_** "What?" she croaks.**_

_** "Uh, hi, I am Claire Lyons." I stuttered. Her voice was deep and frightening. **_

_** "Are you done yet Kuh-Laire?" she pronounces every syllable of my name and has a smirk slithered across her pale but fascinating face. "Yes, but-"she walked away leaving me befuddled and yet very interested. I pull my favorite American Eagle sweater tighter around my body and look around the crowded bus once more. This is going to be a very long day, I think.**_

_**Nicole-Taylor's POV**_

_** I take a look at a picture of my beautiful baby girl, Taylor out of my favorite Forever 21 wallet. She was finally one year old and better than ever. I had her with my ex boyfriend Derrick Harrington. He is married to a girl named Manny and when we were dating he barely even mentioned her up in till three weeks ago when he told me that she is entering the competition. I was angry at first but after a while it seemed like a great idea! I mean I thought soon me and Derrick will get married and he will divorce this horrible girl and Derrick, Taylor and I will live a happily ever after so it wouldn't matter about her anyway.**_

_** Yeah right. Derrick was constantly upset with me for even mentioning marriage to him and divorcing Manny and it started to seriously piss me off. I mean we were dating forever and he thought it was too early for marriage and it should wait. Wait my butt! So I threatened to tell his little wifey that me and him have a child together and have been had been seeing each other for about a year and a half. Well let me tell you this, threatening and Derrick to not mix at all. He began to get physical and we broke up. I think he thinks that since we broke up I won't tell Manny our little secret but please, he is acting like he never met me. Of course I am going to tell her and I might over exaggerate a little but like I say "You lie, I lie. You tell the truth, and I still lie."**_

_**Was this really confusing or really good? Did you like it? I wrote it in less than 30 mins so I hope it isn't horrible! **_

_**Tell me if you get Nicole Taylor's part? Is it confusing? Hope not!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Breeeee 33333**_


	3. Chapter 3

**America's Next Top Model**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own the Clique series or characters. I do not own America's next top model!**_

**Normal POV**: The girls are soon to arrive to their house

**Dylan's POV**

I pulled my Aeropostale navy blue sweater tighter around my size 5 body as a tall lanky girl glared at me. She had lightly tan skin and dark wavy brown hair. Her face was slightly sunken in and looked unhappy.

"Uh, hi." I spoke. She smiled weakly and responded hello.

"So, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Fine, I guess. I am Casey" she replied.

"Dylan. I-" I was interrupted by the sudden creak of the opening of the bus door. As I turned to face Casey she smiled once before she grabbed her brown Louis Vuitton luggage's and drifted away without a word left in sight.

**Brianna's POV**

"Welcome ladies to your new house. I am Jay Manuel, fashion photographer, make-up artist and model." I screamed and lightly nudged Aria who stood next to me, her eyes wide and full with excitement. She returned the nudge and turned her attention back to him.

"I am the amazing Jay Alexander or Miss. Jay, runway coach diviner and one of the many judges at eliminations." I screamed once more as everyone clapped. He toke a long pause before continuing with his speech." Now for your challenge, ladies. You will be given ten minutes to run up ten flights of stairs in the building that lies behind me. The first girl to finish will be given the key to the house and will have the biggest room there along with two friends of her choice." I frowned as I heard the challenge. The only way anyone could get me to run was if it involved a million dollars, other than that no one was going to force me to run in my fifty-eight dollar shoes.

**Kristen's Concession**

This is going to be a piece of cake. I have been doing track and field since sixth grade and **no one **is going to beat me.

**Aria's POV**

I took a long deep breath as Jay Manuel and Miss. Jay called out one and two. I was so nervous but anxious at the same time. I am not the most athletic girl if I do say so myself but hey, like they say "You don't know in till you try."

"THREE!" They called as all of the girls throw down their luggage's and run to the tall brown building. I followed the pack into the building in till the wooden door hit me in my forehead and I lay butt down on the concrete. Today is just not my day, I thought as lifted myself up and ran through the doors. 


	4. Chapter 4

**America's Next Top Model**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own the Clique series or characters. I do not own America's next top model!**_

**Alicia's POV**

_Uh_, I think as I arrive in third place to where Jay Manuel and Miss. Jay were standing. I can't believe Massie **AND** Kristen beat me! This had to be a mistake! There was no way** I** could lose to Little Miss. Prissy and Little Miss. Manly. This was a complete and udder outrage! Massie and Kristen might have beaten me in this little challenge but there is plenty more and go and I count on winning…**All of Them.**

**Kristen's POV**

As everyone began to arrive from the ten flight of stairs challenge I took a quick glance at Massie who had beaten me by only ten seconds. I couldn't believe Massie of all people would be such a fast and competitive person! She looks like she just fun and games, not seriousness at all but Massie…Massie can get down and dirty and trust me she doesn't play games.

"Great job girls! I want to congratulate you all for doing such a terrific job you all she feel like winners right now!" we gave a little round of applause as I pushed my messy bangs out of my navy blue eyes, a habit I have had since seventh grade when trying to concentrate."But, sadly their can only be one recognized winner and that is Massie!"

Nobody's POV

Massie galloped next to Jay and Miss. Jay as she received the key to their mansion. Her face glowing as she was handed the key. "Massie, since you are the winner you get to choose two other girls to share the room with you." Miss. Jay explained.

"Uh, I guess I choose Nicole-Taylor and Alicia." Massie winced as she said Alicia's name but like her mother always says "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Nicole and Alicia ran and stood next to Massie as the all hugged each other.

"Now go and get to your house girls!" Miss. Jay smiled as the girls ran down the stairs and in to their new home.

I know what you're thinking….BORING! Sorry but this chap was just a fill in….Oh and one question do u want me to make Nicole tell Massie about the whole Derrick thing right away or later in the story?

Review mi amigos? 33333

XOXO

Breeeeee


End file.
